


No, But My Way Is Better

by DevlinHd



Series: That's what I like [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, POV Lena Luthor, Smug Lena, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevlinHd/pseuds/DevlinHd
Summary: Lena's POV from previous Is this all that we do? Read previous fic to understand this on better.





	No, But My Way Is Better

A list, I left her a whole list and none of it got done and here I am complaining to her and she’s not listening. I know I’m probably overreacting but I can’t help it, I need the stuff done and she has more time than I do, her schedule is more flexible than mine. I know being the CEO of L-Corp I can pretty much do most things in my own time but the midday breaks that she’s known for what with always tracking down a lead or being Supergirl the things I asked for could have been done realistically. Ok so maybe I am overreacting cause when you put like that she probably has less time than me with the way National City is but still if I can’t trust her with this list how am I going to get through the rest of the 6 months when I have to lean on her more than ever.

Thinking back, getting together with her was the best and hardest thing I’ve had to do in recent years not even taking over Luthor Corp, as it was then known was this hard. To start off with everyone and their mother had an opinion and felt the need to their opinion be heard. I mean I know as a Luthor I didn’t exactly inspire hope and goodness but god damn it winning her friends and family especially Alex was tough. Even greater than that though was how stubborn she was, and well me being stubborn too probably didn’t help however her inner Kryptonian shone through sometimes and it grated on my nerves and I didn’t know how to back down which meant heated arguments and even hotter makeup sex. This lead to me 9 times out of 10 getting my own way, even though I’m sure she gives in easily so that I’ll shut up but I’m not going to complain if it means that I get my own way.

Snapping out of memory lane, work has been abysmal and not doing what I’ve asked isn’t helped and although she gives in, I need the arguments. I mean I can’t exactly shout at my staff, well I can but what kind of boss would I be went postal on my staff because I’m hormonal and stressed. The latest prototype we were developing had been pushed back, what with R&D screw up as well the legal department losing the patent documents for the prototypes. I felt like someone was trying to make my life hell more than usual. I mean it’s always a good week when I have no one protesting about being a Luthor or Xenophobic and an even bigger bonus no assassination attempts but then this pardon my French, fuck up happened and now my stress levels went from normal to through the roof.

So all of that build up, plus the my apprehensiveness to share my news with Kara has lead us to this moment here where I’m arguing with her over this stupid list that could have been done at anytime but I’m frazzled. So as I get in our apartment and see the paper in the same place that I left it this morning I pretty much lose it. Here we are attempting to shout over each other and make our voices louder than the other at least I know I was because pretty much screaming at her. 

Then you up and leave, the resolute look on your face is enough to tell me that you’re over the argument. I scream in frustration as you fly out the window I hadn’t finished with you yet. Walking over to the fridge I poured myself a glass of water willing myself to calm down and not restart the argument when she came back, the crystal tumbler sat mockingly in front of me as if to say pick me up. Pushing it aside I sat at the table rubbing my temple waiting for Kara to come back. 30 minutes later she flies back into the house, standing in the living room, blonde hair windswept, come to think of it though she was quite of sexy when she was angry; ignoring the question she tossed at me, I take a sip of my water, I gather my thoughts before stalking over to her my thoughts solely on you. I hear the question you ask and my response is glare, now is not the time to get me worked up again at least not in that manner. 

Pushing you down I straddle your legs, whispering into your ear asking for your forgiveness, placing a kiss behind your ear I begin to trail wet kisses down your neck leaving red lipstick marks in my wake. Unknown to whatever is going on in your brain, I shimmy out of the dress, leaving it pooling around my waist. Finally she gets into motion cause the next thing I know, I’m being dragged into our bedroom clothes being left behind. 

Sex has always been passionate with her, like everything else she puts 100% effort into it. Kisses are hot and leave me breathless; your hands and lips are everywhere, my hands follow yours both sets mapping out my body, setting my nerve ends on fire. Soon my hands are tugging at your hard length begging for you to enter me and fuck me, the irony of how well she makes my usual stoic calm demeanour break with a little touching and teasing is not lost on me but it soon leaves my thoughts as she sinks down, our pelvis’s touching. A loud moan escapes as I become accustom to her girth, capturing her lips with mine, I finally urge her to moving. Soon our bodies are moving in tandem and it’s the sounds of our coupling, minutes later I’m rocketing head first into a intense orgasm, I temporarily black out.

Coming too, you’ve pulled me on top of you, I can feel your hands stroking through my hair. Kissing the side of my head she calmly states that this is the last time we arguing about this silly stuff, nodding my head I whole-heartedly agree with you. 

“Your right babe, it's not good for our child." I say. “You’re pregnant!” You ask. "Yes, 3 months gone, aren't you happy for us" I ask.

The dumbfounded look on her face tells me all I need to know; yes I think I’ll consider this another victory for me, smiling into your chest.


End file.
